Telephone Disaster
by Wafia Primo
Summary: This is your new TO THE LIMIT cellphone. There are may things that will happen once you choose one of the ten options. Be careful! Rated T for cursing later on .
1. Your New Cellphone

**Yay! This is another one of my fan fics. I hope you guys love this!!! I am only doing one thing for each of these options.**

* * *

Hello. This is the brand-new _TO THE LIMIT_ cellphone you ordered. Ten options have been programmed in, and they change after five options are chosen total. Each option can only be chosen once, so choose wisely.

Press 1 To Redial

Press 2 To Be Bitten To Death

Press 3 To Experience Extremely Strong Illusions.

Press 4 To Meet the Guy of 'Kyokugen'.

Press 5 To Go To the Future for Five Minutes.

Press 6 To Sign a... 'Contract' (At your own risk).

Press 7 To Meet Mr. Hurricane Bomb.

Press 8 To Meet Chiavarone 10th.

Press 9 To Order Sushi.

Press 0 To Enroll At Namimori Junoir High.

* * *

Now, choose an option. Each is not as dangerous, each not so safe. The outcome depends on **_THE CREATOR'S _**feelings.

--- Jenny, Manager of _Die Awesomely_

**

* * *

**

**Now, a word from our sponser:**

Hey guys!!! If you ever feel like there is

too much trouble, if you feel like banishing it,

join the local _Disciplinary Committe Branch._

Guys get pompaduors, girls get straight hair!

And remember, step out of line, and you'll

be hunted to the ends of the earth!!! Good luck!!!

**(**Any injury or mental anguish is not our fault.

You just aren't well disciplined.**)**

* * *

**In order to take part in this, list your name and option number. Remember, I am only doing one story per option, five per set. After five stories, I will create a new set of options. I shall choose who ever I feel like, so don't complain (I don't wanna be harsh to people...). **

**And remember, I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!!! I can't draw... Although I wish I could.**


	2. Namimori Massacre

**OMG!!! SO MANY PEOPLE REVIEWED IN A FEW HOURS!!! I FEEL SO HAPPY!!! THIS ONE IS GOING TO BE SPECIAL!!! THIS IS... THE NAMIMORI MASSACRE!!!!  
**

**Victims: Marie (Zelfie), Zozzy (StalkPatrol), Amy (MizuiroSnow), Krystal (SheDreamsFiction) and... Final victim: Seiren ().**

* * *

"Ciaosu, Hibari."

"What is it, baby?"

"I need you to beat people up for the new company '_Die Awesomely'_."

"Only if they are disrupting the peace."

"They are currently painting the walls of Namimori Junoir High pink."

Hibari twitched. If one listened closely, someone would have heard his mental state snapping. Hibari stalked off with his tonfas drawn (spikes too).

* * *

**_First Victims: Marie and Zozzy_**

Marie was with Zozzy using pink spray paint. "Hey Zozzy? Why are we here?" Zozzy shrugged.

"I dunno, Reborn said to use these and wait here. I'm starting to regret choice two..."

"Aww... Don't chicken out now!!!"

Suddenly, the temperature turned to freezing point. It started snowing.

"Umm... Marie? I don't think it snows in June..."

The air was filled with a dark aura.

"What... The... HECK ARE YOU DOING TO THE WALLS OF NAMIMORI?!?!?" Hibari was livid, to the point of screaming. This was worse than the Sakura Sickness Incident (What could be worse?)!!!

The two of them gulped. "Zozzy? I think I also regret choice two..."

Poor, poor Zozzy and Marie shrieked as they were beat almost to the point of a coma.

_**Victims 1 and 2 terminated. They didn't die, but they got awesomely beaten.**_

* * *

**_Next Victims: Amy and Krystal._**

Amy was standing next to Krystal, both of them holding paintbrushes dipped in pink paint. "Hey Amy, have you heard from the rest of them?"

"Not Marie or Zozzy. Do you think HE got them?" The two of them gulped. Before, it started snowing for a bit. A few screams were heard by Amy, but were quickly dissmissed.

"This is just like a horror movie!!!" It started snowing again.

"Amy? I think we should turn around, go on our knees, apologize, and take our beating."

"Yeah, there is no point in running now..."

They both felt cold metal bars on their necks.

"You got that right, herbivores. Now apologize on your knees and your punishment won't be as bad as the other two."

Doing as they were told, their punishment now did not include a fractured neck.

"Hey, at least we aren't near a comatose state." The both of them were near their other friends, Marie and Zozzy. Marie and Zozzy were mentally damaged for life (They are now super jumpy).

**_Victims 3 and 4 terminated. Krystal and Amy smartly decided not to beg for mercy._**

* * *

**_Final Victim: Seiran_**

Seiran was frightened. The rest of her friends were 'bitten' to death already. She decided to do the right thing and turn her self in (A dangerous choice, but still has a higher survival rate).

She walked to the reception room. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Yes? Come in." Hibari's voice sounded very menacing. Seiran gulped and walked in.

"U-u-um... I'm sorry for painting part of the walls of Namimori pink. I'm here to apologize and take my punishment."

She went on her knees and bowed. "Sumimasen"

Hibari pondered for a moment. "You got guts. And the correct amount of respect. Would you like to join the Disciplinary Committee?"

Knowing it'd be death to say no, she nodded. Hibari gave Seiran her first assignment.

She didn't dash out of the room, since that would agitate a predator.

**_Final Victim proves to be useful in near future._**

**_Victim Zozzy also proves to be useful._**

**_Namimori gained two new prefects._**

* * *

**_Now, a word from our sponsor!!!_**

Thanks to the two who joined

the Discipilnary Committee! Remember,

there are room for more, as long as you don't

crowd around! We hope to see

you in the future, which does

not include the hospital! See ya!

* * *

"Hey Reborn!!!"

"Ciaosu, Jenny. How is _Die Awesomely _coming along?"

I was elated. "It's great!!! not a single lawsuit yet!"

Reborn smirked. "Good. I made sure of that."

Having spoked, he jumped out the window with Leon as a hang-glider.

* * *

From the manager of _Die Awesomely_:

We are not responsible for any injuries that occur. These things are done at your own risk.

* * *

**OMG!!! I'm so happy! So many reviews in less than a day!!! You people make me so happy! And remember, review~.**

**Kufufu~ When am I gonna show up?**

**GET OFF MY COMPUTER MUKURO!!! Oh, and you shall show up next. The person who will sign your contract is 'Saiyu-chan'.**

**Kufufu~ what a cute name.**

**Shut up, just don't posess her to kill anybody. *Cough, Juudaime, Cough*.**

**Aww... Why do you want to ruin my fun?**

**KILLING PEOPLE ISN'T FUN!!! And, do the disclamier (I know it should be at the beginning, but I'm lazy****).**

**Kufufu~ how mean. Fine. Jenny~chan does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn~ kufufu ~**

**Now leave!!! See the rest of ya next time!!!**


	3. Mukuro On The Run

**Omg... So many people reviewed... This chapter shall be called 'Mukuro On The Run'. _Hint_: Ever seen one of Haru's costumes? Oh, AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO GAVE SUCH NICE REVIEWS!!! Well, everyone gave nice reviews. **

**This may suck, since I am currently sad about my sprained ankle. The worst injury I ever got... WHY?!??!**

* * *

Reborn was at Vendicare prison. He was talking to the boss of the Vindice.

"I have a request from someone to have Mukuro Rokudo released".

Reborn handed him a piece of paper. The boss read it.

After a while, he spoke.

"Oh Jenny? Yeah, I suppose I could. We're pretty good neighbors! Tell her I said hi!"

Mukuro was lead away. He boarded a plane to Japan.

* * *

"Kufufu~ Jenny, was it? Who is gonna sign my contract now?"

I shuffled some papers. "Well, a person named Saiyu."

"Kufufu~ and why should I do this?"

I smiled evilly. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I have someone to... motivate you. Haru, please come in."

Haru skipped in.

"Hahi? Who's this? What do you need?"

This is going to be great!!!

"Well, Mukuro-san here can try on some of your costumes."

"Hahi? YES!!! Hold on!" Haru dashed out of the room.

Mukuro suddenly tensed. Haru came back in with some costumes.

This is scary... A train, a space ship, and oh no... A...

PINEAPPLE!!!

Mukuro shivered. "Kufufu~ I'll be taking my leave..."

A mist filled the room and Mukuro dissapeared.

"Hahi? Where did he go?"

"Haru? Why don't you track him down?" Haru dashed away.

* * *

Saiyu was walking to Namimori Junoir High.

The street suddenly filled with a strange mist.

"Kufufu~ are you the one who is going to sign my contract?"

Seiyu yawned. "Hn? Oh yeah, that. Yup."

"Kufufu~" Mukuro took out his trident.

"This is only going to hurt a bit, kufufu~"

Mukuro's trident scratched Saiyu.

Haru appeared out of nowhere.

"Hahi! There you are! Come back~"

Mukuro dissapeared.

* * *

Saiyu yawned. The strange girl ran past her.

Suddenly, a voice spoke in her mind.

_"Is that girl gone? Thank goodness!"_

Saiyu answered back in her mind.

"Why is she after you? She yelled something about costumes."

Mukuro did not answer back for awhile.

_"Hm... Now I need you to transfer to Kokuyo Junoir High..."_

* * *

"Okay class! We have a new student! Please introduce yourself."

She bowed. "Everyone can call me Saiyu-chan."

(During lunch)

Ken and Chikusa walked up to her.

"Byan~ Have you seen Mukuro-sama?"

A weird look came over Saiyu.

"Kufufu~ Why hello, Ken. Hello, Chikusa."

"Byan~ She signed a contract with you? Where are you now Mukuro-sama?"

"Well, a stranger girl is after me. I'll speak through Saiyu-chan for now."

"Is it a girl with costumes?"

Mukuro/Saiyu shivered. "Kufufu~ Yes."

"Neh~ She had a pineapple costume."

Mukuro/Saiyu's face lit up with and evil grin.

"Ken, I'm giving you 5 seconds to run. 5... 4... 3..."

Ken yelped and dashed for his dear life.

Mukuro/Saiyu chuckled one last time befor slowly walking after Ken.

Chikusa sighed and followed. "How I can even stand Ken..."

(At home)

"Saiyu-chan! How was school?" Her mother greeted her.

"Neh, it was okay. A bit boring, though."

If you call being posessed boring. If you think becoming a trident weilding maniac is boring.

"Well, that's nice!"

* * *

**_Now, a word from our sponsor:_**

Hey guys! Ever felt like life is too boring?

Well, sign a contract with Mukuro Rokudo!

Call Now At : 1-800-CONTRACT.

* * *

"Ciaosu, Jenny" Reborn flew in on Leon. "Have you located Mukuro?"

I shook my head. "No, not yet. I called off Haru, so I should find him soon.

(Vendicare Prison)

"Please take me back in, kufufu~" Mukuro was talking to one of the guards.

"Are you sure? People here always wish to escape." Mukuro nodded.

Mukuro was led back to his tank.

He sighed in relief, finally free of Haru.

From then on, Saiyu-chan would have Mukuro posess her monthly.

* * *

**Well guys? Whaddya think? Please review!!!**

**HEY JEN!!! WHEN AM I GOING TO GET MY TURN?**

**Dino~ You'll get your turn next! You need to meet a girl named Alice.**

**OKAY!!!**

**Dino, stop using Caps.**

**Fine. OOOWWWWW!!! I tripped again...**

**Klutz. Ah well, do the disclaimer!**

**Okay! My friend Jenny does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Thnx Dino! And remember guys! Review, review, review!**


	4. Dino's Day of NonKlutziness

**I'm so happy! So many reviews! I finally feel like I have something worth doing. During summer vacation, I might update every day! If not, then every other day. I'm happy that I have not been flamed yet. This chapter is called 'Dino's Day of Non-Klutziness'.**

* * *

"Dino..." He was sitting across from me in the company conference room.

"Hm? What do you need now, Jenny?"

"Well, for my company, you have to meet a girl named Alice. Can you do that please?"

He chuckled. "Of course!" Hm... Where's Romario?

"Do you need any of your men with you? You know... Just in case?"

"Ahaha!!! I can take care of myself!"

I glared very hard at him. He shifted nervously.

"Eh he... Maybe I should bring Romario. Yeah, I guess I will!"

Number One thing to remember when you own a company: Have a trademark death glare.

* * *

Alice was waiting in her apartment. There was a knock on the door.

Alice went to answer it. She opened the door. "Who is it?"

A blond guy with blue eyes replied.

"I'm Dino, Tenth Chiavarone Boss. Jenny mentioned something about a company."

"Errr... Hi! I'm Alice. Nice to meet you Bucking Bronco. How is Tsunayoshi Sawada doing?"

Dino was not suprised at her question, since a lot of people know Tsuna.

"Are the Vongola guardians doing good? How is Hibari-san?"

THIS suprised Dino.

"Errr... How much do you know about the mafia, Alice?"

"How many times does Reborn whack Tsuna?"

"A lot."

"Exactly. I am 5th generation boss of the Piume Family."

Dino went silent for a few moments. "Well... Why am I here?"

Alice gave a evil grin. "I need to test how well you manuever with your men around."

Dino gulped. "Um, I guess I could go along with this..."

* * *

**_First Test: Being pushed out the 50th floor of a sky scraper._**

"Uhh... Ally-chan? Is this a good idea?"

Dino wished he never agreed to this.

"Of course it is. There are a lot of poles jutting out of this building. Just use your whip to do something cool."

Dino was not a bit reassured.

"Your men will be stationed on the ground and in helicopter, so no worries!"

Dino stepped towards the opened window. Alice pushed him out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Dino took Alice's suggestion and used his whip latched it on to a pole.

He flipped himself into a familiar looking room.

"Ah! Dino! Is Alice starting with her tests?" I grinned at him.

"D-d-don't you even mention that! She just pushed me out of a window!!!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Of course!!! She is one of our top researchers. I heard you have to fight lions and tigers and bears next. Oh my."

Dino slumped to the floor in resignition.

**_Test One: Success_**

* * *

**_Test Two: A fight against Lions, tigers and bears. _**

"Okay... maybe a fight I can handle. How should they be left?"

"Dead or alive." "Eh he he he... Dead?" "Only if you want to."

The gate in the ring opened. Many animals poured out.

Dino went to work with his whip. He whipped half of the animals unconcious.

"KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKUGEN!!!!" What... The... Hell?

Ryohei burst in and started punching them.

"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO FIGHT EXTREME ANIMAL!!! TO THE LIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!"

Ryohei wiped out the rest of the animals in under a minute.

Everyone gaped.

Collonello smirked.

Reborn frowned.

The two Arcobaleno set out to start a war against each other.

**_Test Two: Undecided._**

* * *

"Alice! I QUIT!!! I DO NOT WANT TO DO ANY OF THESE STUPID TESTS!!!" Dino was now very high strung.

"Hmph. FINE."

"What ever." Dino huffed and marched away. Wow... Dino got a bit mean...

* * *

Dino was at Tsuna's place.

"Be careful Tsuna! Jenny's company is a bit awkward. Sh- ARGH!!!"

Reborn kicked him in the head.

"Shut up, dame-Dino. Jenny's company produces good training material."

"Is that why it is called 'Die Awesomely'? I don't wanna die yet!!!" Tsuna was in hysterics.

"Don't be silly. Only the test subjects die. Usually. 1 in a 100 survive the tests. Dino"

Dino slammed his head into the table. Urgh... What a horrible day it was for him.

* * *

**_Now, a random advertisement:_**

Hey, everyone! Ever dreamed of a quality education?

Then come to Namimori Junoir High!

We have the right teachers, and the right materials!

The only recquirement is that you can stand having

the living hell beaten out of you!

Join now, and you get to escape being bitten to death for 5 minutes!

A limited time offer!

So join NOW!

(We are not responsible for any injury)

* * *

**Well, that was fun!**

**So, are we going to get some new herbivores at Namimori?**

**Midori, tanabiku! Namimori no...**

**Wait... Since when can Hibird type?**

**What type of stupid question is that? Of course Hibird can.**

**... Oh, can Hibird type the disclaimer?**

**Of course.**

**Jenny-chan does not own KHR. Hibari! Hibari! Hibari!**

**Hm. Very good. Now lets go. I do not want to mingle with anyone.**

**What a smart bird... Oh, and review!!!**


	5. Tsuna's Notable Tortures!

**OMG... Another update~ I feel so proud. This chapter is called "Namimori Mishaps and Such". Enjoy! And thanks for those reviews that encourage me to write this.**

* * *

**_AFTER WRITING STORIES FOR FIVE OPTIONS, I SHALL MAKE A TELEPHONE DISASTERS v2.0! THIS HAS A NEW SET OF CHOICES! ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS!!! PLEASE TAKE NOTE OF THIS!!!_**

* * *

Kari and Toshiba were good friends. If one cried, the other cried. If one laughed, the other laughed.

If one jumped off a cliff, the other one would laugh even harder.

Maybe. Hey, it's a dog eat dog world.

If one transfered to Namimori Junoir High, the other would follow.

Annnnnnnnnnnd... Thanks to my company, that happened.

They met Tsuna and his friends.

Tsuna and his friends were going to regret ever meeting them.

* * *

They met on the school roof for lunch.

"So guys... Want to do something funny?"

Tsuna's instinct said something bad was going to happen.

"What is it exactly?" Tsuna agreed with his instinct.

"Hold this can of spray paint. All you have to do is hold it. Everyone else, come with me."

Tsuna was left on the roof. This couldn't be so bad. Suddenly, Hibari appeared.

"So... You are the one who graffitied the school walls. I'll bite you to death."

"N-n-n-no! It was Kari and Toshiba!!!"

"Those students are not incomptent like you. They know better."

Actually this was all a part of the plan.

Reborn would once again owe Hibari a favor of some sort.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was once again beat up.

"Hey, where is Jyuudaime?" Gokudera suddenly suspected something.

Toshiba shrugged. "I dunno. Heard from Kusakube-san that he got into a accident."

Yamamoto laughed. "That is just like Tsuna-san!!!"

* * *

Tsuna finally came out of the hospital.

"Haha!!! Tuna fishy-san~ You are so pathetic!" Kari and Toshiba were laughing at him.

"Tuna fishy~ Tuna fishy~ Tuna fishy~"

"STOP CALLING ME THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!" Kari and Toshiba frowned.

"We just walked by the Reception Room. Was it really wise to yell, Tuna fishy-san?"

"I'M NOT A TUNA!!! STOP CALLING ME THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!"

One piece of information just sank in.

"Reception Room? Uh oh..." Hibari, looking murderous came out of the Reception Room.

"Being noisy again, Tsunayoshi Sawada? I am going to bite you to death."

"A-a-ah... Forget it. I give up." Tsuna then just stood there in defeat and took his beating.

* * *

"Hey guys!!! We're transfering!!!" Kari and Toshiba announced this one day.

Tsuna nearly laughed insanely in relief.

In the pass few weeks, other tortures were inflicted on Tsuna.

Hanging upsidedown on the school flag pole, nearly being blown up, being dunked in a tank of leeches...

"But first, we'd like to thank Tsuna for being such a good friend and entertaining us!"

Tsuna slammed his head into the desk repeatedly.

"Tsuna~san? Are you masochistic? Ah well. Thanks for being a good friend!!!"

The two girls left the room.

* * *

I was sitting in my chair, in my big company room, having a tele-conference with the Vindice Boss Mike.

"Ah Jenny-chan!!! How nice to hear from you."

"Mike, we are neighbors!"

"So? Your company building is like a huge maze!!!"

"Naw, you get used to the 1000 rooms in a few weeks."

"So... When are you making To the Limit cellphone V2.0?"

"Oh, after Ryohei gets his spotlight."

"Okay! So... If I agree to the offer, the Vindice will get more spotlight, right?"

I nodded. There was just one thing I didn't mention...

MUUUUUUUAAAAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!

This is why I was banned from consuming even a single grain of sugar.

* * *

**_Now, a word from our sponsor:_**

**KKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGEN!!!!**

JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!!!!

QUIT WHATEVER CLUB YOU HAVE!!!!

JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE** EEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!!!**

* * *

**Okay, that's another chapter finished! As Mike mentioned, I'm going to produce a Telephone Disasters V2.0! With choices that have to do with the Vindice, Vendicare prison, and Math Final!!!**

**You'll love the Math Final option.**

**KYOUKUGEN!!! WHAT AN EXTREME COMPANY!!! JENNY!!! YOU ARE ALSO EXTREME!!!**

**... Ryohei? You will get to be extreme next chapter. Stop using Caps.**

**Okay. So, Jenny? What extreme person will I meet next chapter?**

**You will box with a girl named Brookie.**

**E X T R E M E T O T H E L I M I T!!!**

**... Well, remember to review!!!**


	6. KYOKUGEN!

**I decided this to be the last chapter of Telephone Disasters. I apologize for the ones I didn't do!!! Remember to read all the bold words at the bottom!  
Ryohei: TOOOOOOOOO THE LIMIT!!! THAT IS EXTREMELY EXTREME!!!!  
Me: Can you do the discliamer?  
Ryohei: SHE DOES NOT OWN KHR, TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THE LIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!  
Me:... Okaaaaay... Moving on!  
****

* * *

**

I was sitting at my company conference table.

Writing with a quill I borrowed from Basil.

I was setting up a boxing match/obstacle course race between Ryohei and a mystery guest.

There. It's completed.

I called Ryohei Sasagawa over.

I put on some earplugs.

I don't think they'll do any good.

* * *

The leader of the boxing club burst through the door.

"KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKUGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!"

I winced. Even with industrial strength ear plugs, I still went half deaf. How does this guy scream so loud?

"Ryohei-san, you are to participate in a boxing match against a mystery guest."

At the word boxing, he snapped to attention, but stared at the quill in my hand.

"Er... Are you doing a medival theme today?" I glared at him.

"No. I borrowed it from Basil, turf top."

"TURF TOP??!?!?! HAVE YOU BEEN TALKING TO TAKO-HEAD?!?!?"

I screamed back at him. "OF COURSE!!! HE RUNS THE EXPLOSIVES BRANCH OF MY COMPANY!!! NO DUH!!! I TALKED TO HIM ABOUT THE NEXT COMAPNY PRODU--- never mind."

He was about to scream back. I stuffed one of I-pin's Gyoza buns into his mouth.

He swallowed it whole and didn't even die...

I cleared my throat. "Back to business. You are to have a... match against a person."

I held out a paper for him and he snatched it and ran out the door.

Dang, he nearly dislocated my shoulder!

* * *

Brookie waited at the discussed area.

A guy with white hair burst in.

"KYOOOOOOKUUUUUUUGEEEEEEN!!!! YOU MUST BE BROOKIE! ARE YOU MY OPPONENT? LETS START!!!"

Brookie started running ahead, and quite fast. She's ranked number 20 out of 100 on the fastest people in the world.

Unfortunately, Ryohei was a place above her. (-_-')

Ryohei ran after her. "COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT!!!"

Suddenly, the obstacles appeared.

A solid steel wall appeared.

Ryohei ran through it like it was nothing.

A spiky wall came up.

He ran through it, flattening the spikes with his bare hands.

An electrical wall came up.

Lambo absorbed the electricity, allowing Ryohei to burst through the wall.

Lambo isn't supposed to be here...

* * *

I sat in the control room in complete shock.

Colonello had trained him well... Or Ryohei was naturally like that.

I made sure that Brookie was at a safe distance.

"Time to send out the tanks."

* * *

Ryohei used the Shining Punch, and blew the tanks to pieces.

Luckily, those were computer operated.

He screamed ""KYOKUGEN!!!" one last time and went home, forgetting about Brookie.

* * *

I walked over to a exhausted Brookie.

"Never... Again..." she huffed. Then she collapsed.

**

* * *

**

**COMING SOON...**

TO THE LIMIT cellphone v2.0! New choice, new dange- I mean adventures and more!!! (Not available in stores!)

* * *

**WAAAHHH!!! SORRY BROOKIE!! THIS WAS A HORRIBLE CHAPTER!!! IT WAS EVEN THE LAST ONE!!! Well, I am going to work on Telephone Disasters v2.0!**

**Tsuna will get a headache.  
The Varia will come.  
The Vindice shall appear.  
Shoichi Irie shall suffer (Got nothing against you Shoichi! But... For the sake of the company).**

**And...**

**THE VENDICARE PRISON SHALL SUFFER THE WORST PRISON BREAK EVER TO HAPPEN IN GLOBAL HISTORY!!!!**

**That is, if you choose it to be so!**

**Anyway, review! And watch out for the next... TELEPHONE DISASTERS!!!**

**Kufufu~ So, will I play a small part in the next story?**

**Of course, I put that prison break bit in for a reason! Also, Kokuyo Junoir High will have a big surprise... hehehe...**


End file.
